


A Pup to Call My Own

by Katlover98



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Bottom!Jared Padalecki, Cage, Cock Rings, Dom!JD Morgan, Dom/Sub world, Dom/sub, J3 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, Switch!Jensen, Top!JD Morgan, dub-con, puppy!Jared - Freeform, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlover98/pseuds/Katlover98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN Kinkmeme. Jensen wants a puppy, not just any puppy but a human puppy, and finally convinces his Dom to buy one. More inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pup to Call My Own

**Author's Note:**

> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/63218.html?thread=19662834  
> Master Jeff takes Jensen to a 'pet' store with humans instead of animals, looking for a second sub. Right at the back they find this cute, whimpering mutt that Jensen just finds the most adorable thing in world.  
> The owners trying to make a sale so he's all ~presentable~, ass plugged up, gagged, bound, big cock rock hard from forced viagra. I'd like Jeff to be very pragmatic and dad-ish about it, checking Jared for abuse, injuries, general attitude, etc. Jared should be a scared, whimpering mess (making little yelps under the gag and staring wide-eyed like a store puppy might)  
> I'd love if the intimidating Master Jeff can't help but crack a smile at Jared's feet and gives him a quick tickle, relishing in Jared's toes curling and his whole body shivering. Jeff can have a full-blown foot fetish if nonnie wishes. Jensen's aware of Jeff's soft side and is delighted that he's so keen to show it to someone else.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Jensen followed his Dom and Master, Jeff into the human pet store. Jensen couldn't wait to pick up a puppy all for himself. He had finally convinced his Master to buy him a pet for them both and he was the one who could choose him! 

Of course, his Master had the final say but Jensen knew if he picked the perfect one his Master would say yes. Jensen was a switch, which was the most common in the world, while his Master was a true Dom. As much as Jensen loved his Master and loved submitting to him, Jensen also wanted someone for himself. Oh, Master Jeff would always be the one on top but Jensen wanted someone to take care of and keep him company when his Dom was working long hours in the office. He wanted someone to play with, to dominate...

"Hi, how may I help you," asked the pretty, blonde associate. Jensen looked at his Dom to make sure he could answer and when he gave Jensen a little nod he looked at the girl.

"We're looking for fully submissive, male, puppy. One who's exclusively a bottom? Do you have any?"

"Actually, we do and we have a new shipment coming in a week, if you could just follow me."

Both Dom and Sub followed the associate to the back of the store. Jensen didn’t like the puppies he saw. Some were too young or too old and that wouldn’t be a problem really if any of them had caught Jensen’s attention. They just weren’t what he was looking for.

One had gotten Jensen’s attention for a moment. He was medium built, blond hair, and eager if the way he got closer to his cage to have Jensen pet him was any sign.

“Hey, boy,” Jensen put his hand as best he could between the bars and the pup licked it. Jensen laughed but he knew he couldn’t take this pup home; his master wouldn’t approve, he knew.

“Sorry boy,” Jensen walked away from the pup and heard a hurt whimper behind him. Poor guy, Jensen wished he could take as many as he could to live with him but his Master would most definitely not approve. They kept walking and Jensen felt he wouldn’t get his pup tonight. That is until he saw him.

He was a big pup barely fitting in the cage. He was fully trussed up and presentable for sale. The pup had on paw mittens and his to legs were enclosed in a sleeve that made him walk on his knees. They had put on a spider gag that had him drooling. He also had a cute brown tail that matched his hair color. He shifted a little and Jensen could see the hard on that was trapped in a cock ring. Jensen knew that pups were given Viagra so that they could be showed off to all potential buyers. He had beautiful brown hair and nice twinky body that will most likely grow still in the future. But that wasn’t what got Jensen’s attention. No, it was the boy’s puppy eyes. They were just begging to be let out of the cage, to go home with them. The closer Jensen got to the puppy’s cage the more the pup retreated into his cage, afraid. That just endeared Jensen more to him.

“Hey boy, how you doing,” Jensen could tell the pup was debating whether to hide deeper into the cage or go up and have a better look at them. Jensen saw as the pup debated before shyly and timidly going towards them. He licked Jensen’s hand from between the bars. Jensen knew then and there that this pup was for them.

“Can you take him out, please,” Master Jeff asked the associate. Jensen was happy that his Dom was considering the pup. The girl took out the pup; he was shaking, hard.

“What’s his name,” Jensen asked.

“Jared, he’s eighteen and graduated top in his class. He’s shy but sweet and eager to please, aren’t you boy?” She directed the question to Jared who whined pitifully and gave a nod. She laughed.

Jensen’s Dom inspected the bound pup. He was methodical in his inspection, if not a bit aloof and cold. Jensen knew Jeff was a sweetheart of a Dom but he could come on as off putting and he knew that was the vibe the poor pup was picking on. Poor Jared was trembling in his attempt to stay still and not fidget.

His Dom got to Jared’s feet. They were right on display what with his legs being bound and Jensen watched as his Master gave a smile and tickled the pup’s right foot. Jared jumped a little as he felt the sensation on his foot and soon he was huffing out laughs as best he could with the gag in his mouth. Jensen smiled, he knew Master Jeff had a bit of a foot fetish and considering how responsive Jared was Jensen knew the pup would be taken home with them. Master Jeff than started inspecting the pup’s skin, teeth, and making sure there were no defects and maltreatment. This time Master Jeff was a bit gentler like in his expression and inspection.

“Hey, there, puppy, wanna come home with us? We’ll take good care of you.”

Jared looked and Jensen could see Master Jeff’s was opened and fatherly. He scratched behind the pups ear. Jensen couldn’t help but beam when Jared nodded yes. His Master looked at the associate.

“We’ll take him home with us.”

Jensen couldn’t help but smile and pump his fists up in the air. He walked towards the pup and pet him on his back.

“You here that boy, you’re coming home with us.”

Jared tackled Jensen to the ground and licked his face. Jensen couldn’t wait to take his new puppy home to play with.


End file.
